As connectors for connecting memory modules with circuit boards, DDR memory sockets are usually of surface-pad type (which is simply referred to as pad type), through-hole welding type and through-hole crimping type. Among others, in case of surface-pad type memory socket, a memory socket placed on a solder paste coated circuit board is heated with a soldering equipment. The solder paste on the circuit board melts at high temperature and then cools, soldering the socket and the circuit board together.
The two side connecting parts of a memory socket of surface-pad type are made of plastic, which become very weak after the melting and cooling process of the socket within a solder equipment. The connecting parts will be split upon plugging in or pulling out in oblique directions. Split products fail to meet the requirements of a normal use.